Journal - the Prequel
by justscreamemison
Summary: The prequel to the one shot 'Journal'. The beginning of Audrey's and Y/N's relationship showed in different chapters.
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One._

 _ **summary:**_ _Chapter One, Y/N is at home. Goes on a drive to her friends but makes a small stop on her way. Your guess who that stop is. Keep in mind, it's only the beginning of a story._

 _ **wordcount:**_ _2028_ _  
_

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, here it is! Seemed like you guys wanted it so I made the beginning today. This is only chapter one. I am currently in the process of writing chapter two. Big possibility that is going to be posted on Sunday. I have no clue yet how long this story is going to be. Would love if you all would stick with me!_

* * *

You were standing in front your bookcase, staring at the ten journals you had written full. Completely full. You couldn't quite pinpoint how you had written in all of them already. It had only been a year since you had gotten them for Christmas. Ten journals, yes. Why your mother and father had given so many of them was still unknown. Well, you had thought of a few reasons. Before you were owning all these journals you were writing all over the place. Your parents would find scribbled words everywhere in the house.

On little notes, in your homework, on your desk even. You wrote everywhere. You couldn't remember when you had started writing. In your memory you always had. Just as you always had liked girls. Yes, this topic had never left your side. Never ever in your life. It was always around. Luckily, you had been very open about this. At least, towards your parents you were. To the rest of the world as well. People knew, that's all that mattered.

''Y/N, dinner is ready!'' you could hear your mom yell up the stairs. Walking towards your door, standing in the doorway you looked once back at the bookcase. It was something special, the writing. It was part of you.

Dinner had been rather ordinary. Dad asking how your day was. You basically telling him that it was just as normal and quite stupid as ever before. Him grinning at your remark. Somehow he was always appreciating of your comments. Alas, not in arguments.

Your mom on the other hand had only been telling you what you had forgotten today. Which included, forgetting to put on the dishwashing machine, leaving the television on as you had left for school in the morning and, of course, forgetting to lock the front door.

Yeah, your mind was a messy place when your thoughts were consumed with lots of other things. Ideas for your writing, your friends, school, Audrey. It was just how your teenage-y brain worked.

After dinner you had agreed with your parents that you could go over to Brooke's, using 'doing homework' as an excuse. A classic, even though it was Friday night. You loved you could still pull that off. You left your house right after dinner. You didn't live that far away from Brooke put you took a different route. You had taken this route ever since you figured out your feelings towards Audrey and that was only about a month and a half ago. Right after Halloween.

Audrey had been looking at you with this different look in her eyes. Somehow it had switched something inside of you. Since that look, you had been falling really, _really_ hard for the short black-haired girl.

The two of you had common friends, like Emma. And Zoey, who now dated Noah. So the two of you had been spending more and more time together, since all of you sat together at lunch and in the study hall. Before, you hadn't really disliked each other but there wasn't much of a friendship to be found as well.

But now. Now everything had changed. She only had to look at you and you could feel your heart beating harder, faster. You were glad that your body didn't show any sort of embarrassing behaviour whenever you were around Audrey. Oh man, were you happy about that. You could be cool on the outside, whilst freaking the fuck out on the inside.

As you were driving past Audrey's house you could see her sit outside on her porch with her hands in her hair. Looking frustrated, confused. You stopped your car, not able to help yourself to just move along. Audrey looked up when you shut your car door. ''Hey'' you said as you walked over to her, stopping when you noticed how weird this was.

''Hey?'' she said. Looking rather confused at your now flustered face. ''Wha- what are you doing here?'' she said with a bit of a broken voice, clearly questioning you. ''Oh… Yeah, no I was driving towards Brooke but I saw you sitting out here by yourself. Thought I'd stop for a bit and say hi?'' you said, as you stood in front of her putting your hand in your pocket. Playing with your keys in the other before putting them in your jean jackets pocket. ''Isn't Brooke's place much faster to reach when you don't drive past here?'' she said in a matter of fact manner.

Your eyes widened as you started to explain yourself, ''I, I took the wrong turn. So, so that's why I drove past here.'' You said, your hands talking with and for you. She nodded, seeming not sure if she believed you. ''Mind if I sit?'' you asked her whilst you walked over to her and sat down on the porch next to her. She nodded again.

''So, tell me. Why are you sitting out here?'' You asked, trying to keep the conversation going. ''Sometimes I just like to sit out here. Doing nothing really.'' She said as she looked at you, putting up a small smile. Continuing, ''No filming, not even watching the one-thousandth slasher movie Noah picked out.'' She laughed lightly. ''Yeah, I get that.'' You said in a small voice, flustered by the way she looked at you.

You were never going to find out how that night might have ended because as soon as you tried to speak up again you heard your phone. Someone was calling you. ''Oh shit.'' You said ''Brooke.'' As you pulled out your phone from the back-pocket of your jeans. You mouthed the word _sorry_ when you picked up the phone. Audrey only put on a smile, grinning for a bit.

''Y/N!'' you heard Brooke almost yelling from the other side of the phone, ''Hi Brooke.'' ''Don't 'Hi Brooke' me Y/N.'' she continued in her _oh so_ Brooke way. ''You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. We're having a girls kind of night. Emma's already here, and you're late!'' Brooke said again. ''I know Brooke, I'm on my way. See you in ten, all right?'' you said as you looked back at Audrey who was still grinning. ''All right.'' You heard Brooke sigh on the other line. Before you could speak again Brooke had hung up the phone. Clearly, slightly, pissed.

You looked back at Audrey, ''I'd better go if I were you.'' She said, putting up serious but not so serious face, making you laugh. ''I should, shouldn't I?'' you said. She nodded firmly but ended up with a smile on her face. You stood up from the porch, ''Bye then.'' You said, ''Bye.'' Audrey said in return. You walked back to your car but you stopped and turned back towards Audrey whom was looking at you leave. ''See you Monday?'' you said. She nodded, ''Monday.'' You smiled back at her, turning around again and walking to your car. Leaving Audrey behind.

Minutes had passed when you had finally arrived ad Brooke's house, or as Noah and Audrey called it, 'the Maddox Mansion'. Which seemed appropriate since the house was huge. You walked inside, not knocking since you had been coming here since you were about six or seven years old. The more time you spent in 'the Maddox Mansion' the more it felt as a second home. You walked to the spiralling stairs and up to Brooke's room. Knocking on the door whilst you were entering you were greeted with ''Y/N, finally.'' From Brooke. ''Hi Brooke, I'm fine. How are you?'' you said sarcastically.

''No time for that Y/N. You and Emma need to help me plan this new year's eve party.'' She said, grabbing your arm and pulling you further into the room. ''You are throwing a new year's party?'' you said whilst you were greeted by Emma, who was sat on the bed, with a smile.

Brooke looked at you as if you just said the most ridiculous thing ever. ''Yes, Y/N, of course I'm going to throw a new year's eve party.'' She said, with a slightly annoyed sigh. ''Don't you know me like, at all?'' she said. ''Alright then.'' You said widening your eyes, looking at Emma who was laughing silently at the situation the played in front of her.

''Is Zoey coming?'' you asked to no one in particular whilst you took off the jeans jacket you always wore. ''No. She is not.'' Emma said, ''Of course she isn't.'' Brooke said as she sat down on the bed next to Emma. ''She's with Noah again tonight?'' you asked. Both girls nodded, the three of you were getting slightly annoyed with the missing part of your friend group. Since Zoey had completely fallen in love with Noah over the summer, she had been spending more and more time with him and forgetting you all at times.

''Well, that's her choice.'' You said, trying to avoid any more talking about it. You knew Zoey would turn back around one day. Not that her and Noah were going to break up, but you thought she'd noticed by now that you all missed her.

Moving on from the topic, the three of you started talking about new year's party. What kind of drinks you would be getting, who you would invite. Brooke insisted on inviting the entire junior and senior classes. But you settled on inviting only the senior class, because it was your own class and it would be your last year together as a group. It kind of had to be only the senior class, much to Brooke's disappointment. But she understood.

''So, Jake's coming. Kieran, Zoey and Noah.'' Brooke began, ''Audrey.'' You said, playing with a pen in your hand. Making sure Emma wouldn't forget putting her name on the list. ''Y/N, she is on the list. You said her name three times already.'' Emma said, looking up from her laptop. ''Oh, okay.'' You said, not really knowing what to say. Emma and Brooke were sitting on Brooke's bed and you were sitting on Brooke's desk chair with your feet upon the end of her bed.

''Why are you making sure she's on the list? I mean, you know she's going to come.'' Emma said, questioning you. ''It's not important.'' You said to Emma and Emma moved her head to the side. Not knowing what you meant by it's not important. When Emma tried to speak again, Brooke interrupted her. ''So, one last time. We have us, the group and the rest of the seniors all on the list now?'' Emma scrolled through her laptop, ''Yes. I believe so.''

''Good.'' Brooke said. ''What else do you want Brooke?'' you asked her. ''Well, I want lots of champagne. And fireworks, of course. They need to be seen over the lake.'' She said, already imagining it. ''Why don't you ask Jake about that? We don't know anything about fireworks.'' You said. ''I was planning too.'' Brooke said. ''And I want everywhere in the house, and on the patio, little Christmas lights.'' She continued, moving her hands as if she was imagining it already.

''Didn't know you were such a romantic, Brooke.'' You were laughing at the comment that Emma had made. Brooke did not respond to the comment, clearly not amused. ''I bet it will look cute though.'' You said, earning a smile from Brooke.

''Now that this is all settled, can we please move on to the real 'girls night' you promised us Brooke?'' you said after everything was taking care of. Emma shut her laptop and said, ''Yeah Brooke, what did you have in mind for us?''

''You girls want wine?'' she said, smirking, not giving you and Emma a chance to answer as she already pulled out a bottle and three glasses from under her bed.

You and Emma laughed at her and gracefully accepted the wine, you could use some. I had been a long week with school and Christmas preparations. A long week as well since one certain person wasn't able to leave your mind.

The same person you kept thinking about for the rest of the 'girls night'.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry for any grammer mistakes! Keep in mind that English isn't my first language. Thanks for reading all of this though! Hope you liked it and I really hope you are able to stick around for the next chapter! (Thanks for all the support you guys have given me already._ _Really appreciate it!)_


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2._

 **summary:** Day at school, friends and coffeeshop, flashback to Halloween where the feelings began. More Audrey x Reader than Chapter One.

 **wordcount:** 2488

Monday had arrived much sooner than expected. Which resulted into you making all of your homework last minute. Sunday night was always your last minute resort when it came to homework.

So, after a short night of sleep you woke up. After all these years of getting up early, you still couldn't get used to it. But you were excited, because it was the last school week before the long anticipated Christmas-break. And you couldn't be more thrilled about Christmas.

You walked downstairs, and made yourself some breakfast. Your parents weren't up yet since they always had their day off on Mondays. You didn't mind, it gave you all the time and space you needed.

Before you knew it you had arrived at your school. Greeted by Emma and Zoey you walked towards the school. Zoey talked about Noah. Emma interrupted her shortly, talking about the party Brooke was going to throw in three weeks. Emma was full into her story when the three of you walked up to Noah and Audrey. Noah and Zoey greeted each other in a way that not everyone was thrilled about witnessing.

You said hi to Audrey, as did Emma. You couldn't talk much because the bell rang way too soon. ''Hey, why don't we all meet up after school? Get a coffee or something.'' Zoey said, noticing that Emma wasn't done talking about the party just yet. Somehow Emma was very excited about it all. ''Yeah sounds good.'' You said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. ''Let Jake, Kieran and Brooke know as well?'' you said quickly before running up the stairs to make it to your class on time. Not knowing if they'd heard you.

The day passed slowly. Classic Monday. It felt like literally everyone in your class was exhausted and so ready for a good two week break. You were glad your last class was history, so you could just sit and listen or write. This was also the only class you shared with Audrey, much to your delight. She was sat in the row next to you, one seat behind you. At times that you were writing you could feel a pair of eyes looking at you.

You ignored the feeling a couple of times. At least, you tried to. At one moment you looked back, and your feeling was right. A couple of blue and grey-ish coloured eyes were looking directly into yours. A smile made its appearance on your face, but vanished rather quickly when you saw a frown forming on Audrey's face. As if she was mad at you.

You quickly looked back down at your desk, looking into your journal. Not really knowing what had just happened, you tried to ignore it. Whilst you were writing in your journal you decided to ask Audrey about it after class.

The bell had rang and you tried to catch up with Audrey but lost her in the stream of dozens of kids trying to get out of the building a.s.a.p.. You were slightly disappointed you didn't get to walk with her to the local coffee-shop and ask her why she had acted so strange in class.

Instead of walking alone you waited until Brooke, Zoey and Noah had retrieved from their psychology class. You were greeted by Brooke, ''Y/N? Why are you still-'' she said before you interrupted her, ''It doesn't matter. Let's just go.''

''Woah, what is up with you today?'' Zoey asked you as the four of you started on the fifteen minute walk to the coffee-shop. ''Nothing.'' You said. You were trying to not let the others know you were annoyed that you couldn't ask Audrey about what had happened during history. ''Y/N. Come one, I can tell that something is wrong.'' Zoey tried again. ''No, you can't.'' You said, irritated at the girl. You looked at her and saw that she took offense in that and Brooke gave you a bump against your shoulder. Letting you know that that outburst was absolutely not okay. ''Okay, Zoey. I'm sorry.'' You said, trying to apologize. ''I've just had a rough day. Last two periods were horrible. And I kind of can't wait to get my coffee.'' Zoey nodded, she seemed to understand. ''Did you really have that rough of a day? I mean, it really isn-'' Noah said, stopping himself when he saw the stern looks his girlfriend and Brooke gave him.

You ignored the comment Noah had almost made and took a few steps so you walked a meter in front of the others. You were caught up by Brooke, ''Seriously Y/N? What is going on.'' ''Honestly, Brooke. I don't know. Like I said, last two periods were rough.'' You said, looking at Brooke. Brooke looked back at you but you couldn't define what exactly it meant. You got a weird feeling that she was onto you. She always knew these type of things.

The four of you walked into the coffee-shop. You and Brooke seconds ahead of Zoey and Noah. As soon as you entered you could see your friends. They had picked one of the lager tables in the corner. Emma and Kieran next to each other, with their hands holding each other on the table. Audrey sat casually, with her legs upon the chair between her and Jake on the opposite of the table from where Emma and Kieran sat. With her hand closely to her mouth, talking to Jake. Clearly into a small argument. They stopped talking the moment you and Brooke walked into the coffee-shop.

Jake looking up at Brooke, who walked towards her friends. Sitting down next to Emma, far opposite from Jake. You, staring at Audrey who had turned around her head towards the door. Towards you. The two of you met eyes for a few seconds before someone crashed behind you back. ''Wow, Y/N why are you still standing here?'' you heard Zoey say. Apparently you had been standing in the door opening. You turned back around and said, ''Oh, Zoey. Sorry. Told you I didn't have my coffee yet''. You walked towards the table.

You arrived at the table with Noah and Zoey right behind you, whom both sat down. Zoey next to Brooke and Noah sat down at the head of the table. You on the other hand were left with the seat in between Jake and Audrey. Audrey still had her feet on the leftover chair. You looked at her, she looked at you. You pulled up one of your eyebrow, Audrey apparently still not getting the message. ''Mind if I sit?'' re-speaking the words you spoke the last time you and Audrey had really spoken. Audrey looked a bit awkward at you. As if she did not realize she still had her feet on the chair.

You felt the rest of your friends watching at the scenario that played in front of them. You had still one eyebrow pulled up. You brought it back down when Audrey still didn't get the hint. Now you looked down at the chair and then back to Audrey. She looked at you questioning, ''Your feet, Audrey.'' You said in a sigh. Audrey snapped out of her slight stare she had going on and looked down at her feet and finally understood what was going on. She quickly pulled away her feet from the chair so you could sit down.

You saw looks flying across the table. Jake looking at Audrey and you with that Jake type of grin on his face. Brooke looking at you, mouthing _what is going on?_ With you mouthing back, _nothing._ You looked at Emma and Emma looked at you with a rather confused look on her face. A look only Emma could pull. You saw Audrey and Noah exchanging looks, bi-curious had the virgin had their own way with basically everything.

You were glad the waitress soon arrived at your crowded table. You all ordered your coffees and it seemed that all of your friends had forgotten about the incident. The conversation moved from topic to topic until it arrived at the topic you came together for, new year's eve. You didn't really pay attention to all the words that were flying over the table. The reason for that was fairly simple, Audrey's leg had been resting against yours for the entire time. You could feel her getting nervous because her other leg would begin to tick up and down. Sometimes her hand went up and down her leg. Making her hand touch your outer thigh from time to time.

When no one was looking at either of you, you were exchanging looks. Something hung in the air but you had a problem pinpointing it down. Somehow it reminded you of Halloween.

 ***flashback***

 _You were thrilled it was finally Halloween. Even more excited because it meant that the time of the Holidays had finally, I repeat, finally arrived._

 _This year you and your friends were going to a haunted house. You weren't much the type to go to a haunted house but Noah had insisted on it. Because it apparently had a slasher-type story-line in it. Which made you more enthusiastic since this haunted house actually had a story, which didn't happen that often._

 _On your way to Brooke's house you picked up Zoey, Noah and Audrey from Audrey's house. It was the first time you were coming to Audrey's house. Not that you spent a long time over there because you only had to wait until the three put on their jackets._

'' _Everyone ready?'' you asked, starting up your car. Strapping yourself in as well. You were looking at Audrey, who was sat next to you so that the lovely couple could cuddle up onto your backseat. ''Of course we are.'' Zoey said, excited to spend the night with her boyfriend and all of her friends. It was the first time all of you would actually hang out together. Besides school, that is._

'' _Where are we going exactly?'' Audrey asked you once you were on the road. She looked at you but you kept your eyes on the road when you answered, ''Brooke's. She has some drinks ready and then we're going to the house. It's somewhere in her street actually.''_

'' _Ah, the Maddox Mansion. Have never been there.'' You heard Noah say from the backseat. ''The what?'' you asked, you had never heard of that term before. ''It's a reference to Brooke's house.'' Audrey said, she rested her arm next to the car-window. ''Since it's so big.'' She said, looking at you. ''Ah yes of course, could've guessed that.'' You said, smiling at her. She smiled back to you. She had a beautiful smile, it lit up her eyes._

 _It only took a couple of minutes but you had finally arrived. The door opened up before even one of you could knock on it. Jake appeared in the front door, ''What's up fellow Jake-sters!'' he said in a very Jake-way. He had clearly consumed a couple of drinks already. ''Hi Jake.'' You said when you walked past him, making your way to Brooke and Emma. Giving them both a hug._

 _Half an hour later the eight of you were walking through the Halloween decorated street, making your way to the haunted house. The chattering sounds from before died down when you all turned around the street corner and saw the haunted house for the first time. The house looked amazing, all Halloween-y and spooky. ''Come on guys, don't just stand here. Let's go.'' Noah said. ''This is going to be fun.'' He said in his creepy voice, making his way to the front of the group. He seemed super excited to be here._

 _Emma, Brooke and Zoey were standing behind you. You looked back at them, they all had slightly terrified looks on their faces. ''You guys it'll be fine.'' You said, trying to ease down your friends. They were all accompanied by the boyfriends and/or Jake's before they walked into the house. Audrey made her way to stand beside you, ''You ready?'' you asked her. ''Of course I am.'' Audrey said, acting tough but you could sense she was a bit frightened as well._

 _You were split up in groups of four. You were grouped with Brooke, Jake and Audrey. It took a while before the four of you could begin on your slasher journey because the other four had started before, so the (other) four of you had to wait. But before you knew it you were in the middle of the haunted house._

 _It was absolutely terrifying, Brooke was screaming at every corner you guys took. Audrey tried to bravely walk in front, but eventually wandered slowly to the back of the group. Even Jake seemed like he was absolutely mortified._

 _You turned a corner and a mask appeared in front of you. Computerized screams filled your ears. You knew it was fake but oh my, you had never experienced something so terrifying. Brooke started to scream as soon as a mask appeared in front of you. Lights flashed and it seemed like a huge person in a raincoat was standing in front of you. You screamed, Jake flinched. Audrey stumbled backwards, crashing with her left shoulder in to your right shoulder. Out of fear she grabbed your wrist._

 _The man in the mask had disappeared, Brooke had stopped screaming and was clenched onto Jake's arm. And Audrey… Audrey was still holding your wrist. You could feel her hand slowly going down to yours. Holding it. You looked at her but she was to focused on getting out of the haunted house to notice. She tugged you along, not letting go of your hand. Making you feel all sorts of feelings flying through your body._

 _You finally reached the end of the haunted house. The others were already standing outside. Noah was smiling as if he just won the lottery, ''Wasn't this amazing! It had all the classics!'' he said very enthusiastically. Which resulted into him getting seven avenging looks directed at him. Even Audrey looked at him as if he was crazy._

 _You were centred off alone with Audrey because the others slowly started to walk away from the haunted house. You looked at Audrey, who was still holding your hand. She looked back at you, then looking down at your hands. Quickly letting go of your hand as soon as she realized she was still holding it. She looked back up to you with an 'oh shit' look into her eyes. ''You okay?'' you asked her, you were concerned. She nodded and looked at the group, ''Let's just go, okay?'' she said, looking one last time at you. You had no chance in responding because she had already left, joining the others. As soon as she left, you missed her hand into yours. And then, something clicked. ''Oh, no.'' You whispered to yourself._

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading Chapter Two! Hope you liked it and I hope that the Audrey x Reader parts are good (enough). I know this one is posted rather quickly after the last chapter. I don't know when chapter three is going to be up (I hope soon but I can't tell yet) Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

 **Wordcount:** _2306_

 **Summary:** _Confrontations, confrontations and more confrontations for both Y/N and Audrey in Chapter Three. Includes a cliff._

The weekend was around the corner when you woke up on Thursday morning. Somehow you kept replaying the afternoon at the coffee shop. Even your dreams made different variations of that afternoon.

Audrey had been giving you looks the entire time. And you had not interpreted them as friendly looks. No, these looks looked as if you were her worst enemy. Like you were the one person she hated the most. You didn't understand why, you had been nothing but friendly at her. You didn't even give her faulty looks back.

And that is exactly how you spend the first five minutes of your Thursday, asking yourself what the hell there could be wrong.

The way to school was rather easy. Even though your car radio only played top 40 music you sang along with every single one of them that played on your way to school. When you arrived you could see Audrey and Noah standing in front of the school. Noah was looking around, trying to find Zoey. That whilst Audrey saw you arriving, you waved your hand at her while you were still in your car. Again you gained another angry look from her. It made you pissed off. Angrily you took your keys out of the ignition, stepped out of your car and slammed your car door.

You walked towards Audrey and Noah, ''Hi there Y/N, ready for-'' Noah said in his enthusiastically Noah way before you interrupted him ''Can I talk to you, Audrey.'' staring slightly down at the black-haired girl, not breaking eye contact. She was wearing her black jacket with a grey fest with the hood pulled over her head. She looked at you dangerously, but didn't say anything.

''Audrey?'' you tried again with the anger still showing in your voice. You were almost hissing at her. The eye contact between you and Audrey was broken up when Noah was happily greeted by Zoey. Emma had followed soon after. They were all to happy and smiled too much for the situation your head was in. So you walked away, you needed your space for a bit. You could hear your friends calling your name after you, wondering where you were going.

You made your way up the stairs, opened the front door of the high school and tried to push through dozens of teens whom where making their way towards their classes. You gave up your journey when the door of the bathrooms came in sight. Once you opened and closed the bathroom door it felt as if you could finally breath again. Before you made your way to the mirrors and sinks you stood against the door for a second, catching your breath.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, thinking what you could've done wrong when you heard a knock on the bathroom door. You turned your head and saw that the one and only Audrey Jensen came to join you in the bathroom. Now with her hood off.

''Oh, it's you.'' You said, turning your head back. Making it seems as if you were too busy applying your make-up. ''Yes, it's me. You wanted to 'talk', remember?'' Audrey said.

''Woah,'' you said, turning around making your butt lean into the sink. You looked her into her eyes before continuing your sentence. ''those are the first actual words you have spoken to me in…'' you did as if you were thinking really hard, ''I don't know, all week?!'' you said. Audrey looked down at the ground, she seemed as if she didn't know what to say.

''I know that, Y/N.'' she eventually said, you had already turned back around to face the mirror. You reconnected your eyes with hers through the mirror. Her usual grumpy face had vanished as if it had never belonged there. ''You've been acting rather strange for a while now anyways, how come?'' you asked, boldly. You grabbed your bag from the sink next to the one you had been using, putting it over one of your shoulders. ''Well?'' you said when Audrey had not reacted at all to your question.

The bell rang. ''Is it something that I've done? Have I done something wrong?'' you asked, trying to at least get something out of her. ''No! No, it's not.'' She said. ''Audrey, I have a physics test to take in about five minutes. I can't stay long.'' You said, more calmly now. ''Why don't you go then. If it's more important.'' Audrey said, getting angry again. Trying to leave the bathroom, it seemed as if she regretted her decision to follow you. ''Is it because what happened during Halloween?'' you asked in a softer voice. Doubtfully, a last shot. It was practically the only reason you could think off, as why she acted this way.

The question made Audrey stop in her tracks. She looked back around, holding on to her shoulder bag with one hand. ''I can't say that.'' She said and left right after. She left you stumbled and alone in that bathroom. It seemed impossible to make that test now.

After the test your day went on as usual. As it happened though, the test was just as unclear as Audrey. It was quite ironic the more you thought about it. After lunch you went to the study hall together with Brooke and Emma. You had gotten weird looks from both of your friends during those thirty minutes of lunch because you had been looking pretty down.

You had just sat down when the first question made its way to your ears, ''What is going on with you today Y/N?'' Emma asked you as she sat down across from you. You looked at her with a warning look in your eyes to not ask any more questions. Brooke, who hadn't seen your look just yet continued to questioning, ''Yeah, Emma's is right Y/N. We notice things, y'know.'' She asked whilst she sat down next to you.

''Really you guys? Nothing is 'going on'.'' You said, but your answer didn't come across as legit. ''Oh, Y/N. Shut it. This is the same as when you didn't want to tell us you liked girls.'' Brooke said, leaning closer to you. ''Oh my god, Brooke. That was so much different!'' you said, you were obviously annoyed at your friends. ''Ha! You admit!'' Brooke said. ''I did what?'' you asked her, you were clearly confused and not all on track with what way your friends were going.

''You just admitted that something indeed is going on.'' Emma said in a matter of fact manner as she bend over her table, leaning on her arms to invade your personal space just as well as Brooke had done. You looked at both of them before you put your head in your hands. You shacked your head a couple of times before you looked up, ''Fine.'' You said eventually, letting your arms fall down in defeat. ''Knew it!'' Brooke said enthusiastically before she gave you your personal space back.

While you were getting your books out of your back you kept your mouth shut. ''Oh come on, Y/N. Don't keep avoiding this. Can't be that bad, can it?'' Emma said. You opened your books, making it look as if you were ignoring them. ''Make your guesses. It's what you two always do anyways.'' You said eventually, giving up since the both of them kept staring at you which resulted into you not being able to concentrate for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

''Is it a girl?'' Emma asked firstly, she seemed quite exited. Before you could give any sort reaction, Brooke almost screamed in a whisper, ''What if it's a boy!''. ''Oh yes Brooke, it's totally a boy.'' You said sarcastically. ''It is not as if I've been super gay for about my entire life.'' you added, as sarcastically as before. Emma looked at Brooke disapprovingly. ''So it's a girl then.'' Brooke said, apologetically. This somehow shut you down, all of a sudden it all felt different. More weird. You felt a rush go all over you, it made your cheeks go warm. ''Oh, oh. She's getting red.'' Emma said. ''Must mean we're getting close.'' Brooke said as if she just heard the most juice full piece of gossip ever.

''Now, come on Y/N. Don't go all silent on us. Tell us everything.'' Brooke said. She seemed worried, that wasn't something for Brooke. ''I don't really know what to tell, really.'' You said. You honestly didn't. There wasn't much to tell. Only that Audrey held your hand on Halloween and since then acted all strange around you. And how you had felt so much during that handhold that you didn't know how to function rather normal around her anymore.

''There must be something you can say.'' Emma said, getting worried as well. ''Alright you guys, don't go all soft on me. It isn't as big of a deal.'' You said, trying to lighten the mood. They both kept looking at you, not saying a word. ''So,'' You began. ''you guys remember Halloween?'' you said. You were trying to tell it all casually but you just couldn't.

Both girls nodded at you, anticipating the rest of your story. You inhaled deeply and began to talk. Telling them everything. How you and Audrey had held hands in the haunted house. How much you liked it. How Audrey had left so awkwardly and rushed. That that was how you realized that you felt a lot towards the short girl. That ever since that night Audrey had been acting differently, but not too differently since she was always kind of grumpy towards the group because that was just the way she was. You told them what had happened in the bathroom just that morning. You even told them how Audrey had been looking at you in class but whenever you would look back at her and smile, she would just make an even more grumpy face.

''And well, that's basically it.'' You ended your almost essay on what was going on. ''Told you guys it was basically nothing.'' You said, when both girls did not respond immediately. ''Woah, Y/N. I knew you were into girls, but Audrey. Didn't really see that one coming.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah, same.'' Emma said. ''I mean, I did notice something was going on between the two of you. But in that way, not really.'' Brook said again. ''Well, that's the thing. I don't really know in what way.'' You said. ''Y/N, that's the way she acts. She does those things when she likes someone. She basically acts that way all the time.'' Emma said, talking about Audrey. ''Really?'' you said, almost relieved.

''Yeah. I've known her for a long time, I know these things.'' Emma said, reassuring you. ''So, why don't you go for it?'' Brooke said. ''Go for it? That's an odd term to use.'' You sad, laughing at Brooke. Brooke kept silent, she was serious about it. ''I mean that, don't you?'' you asked her. ''Of course I mean it! You two would look amazingly cute together!'' she said. ''I agree with that. I'm happy for you Y/N.'' Emma said. ''Nothing to be happy about just yet.'' You told her.

And that was how your day ended. Brooke and Emma promised not to tell anyone, not even Zoey. In return you promised Brooke and Emma to make work of it all. You and Audrey needed to figure it all out.

Friday came around the corner and the day flew by. You decided to text Audrey when you came home, asking if you could come over later that evening. You knew that you guys really needed to talk. Even though nothing really spectacular had happened yet, you could always feel something hanging in the air when the two of you were together. Now it was just a waiting game until you would receive a text back, which happened sooner than expected.

'Sure.' The text read.

After dinner you made sure you looked alright before stepping in your car. You wore your sweater, the hood of it hanging over your oversized denim jacket. Grabbing your keys from the kitchen table, saying bye to your mom, leaving the house.

On your way towards Audrey's house you were thinking to yourself. Talking to yourself at times. You got this, you had to got this. Audrey was a lot in your life, which you hadn't really realized until you spoke about it with Brooke and Emma. The feeling you got when they practically had to pull it out of you made you realize how much you liked this girl. Not only her looks. The way she moved her body, turned her head. Pulled her hands through her hair. Even her grumpy looks, which you now knew usually didn't mean she was that grumpy at all. You thanked Emma for that in your head.

The way she could speak up when something really mattered to her. The way she could talk about her movies, the bond she had with her best friend.

Then the doubt hit you hard. Did she really like you? Was Emma right? Emma could've been wrong. What if you showed up and she wasn't okay with you confronting her like this. What if she wasn't okay with you at all? What if all of this was a big, giant mistake? What if…-

You woke up for a moment. White lights surrounded you and you felt a lot of pain. Nobody in the room realized you were awake, they were all dressed in long white coats. The last thing you could remember were your screeching tires and a deer in the middle of the road with finally a loud bang and blue light flashes. Christmas sure was going to be different this year.

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! Let me know what you think, and, I'm sorry for the slight cliff-hanger I'm leaving you all in. I hope I can update very _very_ soon again! Thanks again, I'm really appreciating all of this


End file.
